27 Clues
by Chikushi
Summary: Tsuna loses his X-gloves one day and he has to find it, but this isn't like any normal scavenger hunt. There are mini-game like simulations, tasks, hints- basically a comical breaking the fourth wall video game like scavenger hunt. Just what is going on
1. Chapter 0 One Night Star

Before all of this happened, somebody seemed to have planned this. " Let's see how this will turn out, show me Sawada Tsunayoshi… surprise me with this... Can you find it? Or, was it never lost in the first place. I can tell you this though. The culprit is-"


	2. Chapter 1 The Day When

It was a fine day- "HIIIIIIEEEE!!!! I get it! I get it! I give! I give!!" It's not a fine day anymore but a-

"Hmph… Now hurry up and get to school." Reborn said in his very DEMANDING voice.

"Ok… Ok…" Tsuna said in a weeping voice and left for school. Everything seemed to be fine as Tsuna was walking to school. Then Tsuna- "Tenth! Good morning!" It's Gokudera with Yamamoto trailing behind. "Oi Tsuna! Morning!"

Tsuna replied, "Ah… Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto. Goo-" "Hey, would you please stop following me?" "Ahahaha! We just so happened to take the same way so why not?" Gokudera angrily replied making a fist, "Grr… Why you…" Tsuna makes his "oh brother…" face and they continue on to school.

As they walked to school, they bumped into Kyoko and Haru. "Tsuna-kun. Good morning." Kyoko said with a sweet smile as always.

"_Ahh... Kyoko-chan is as cute as always…_" Tsuna thinks with a happy expression on his face. "Tsuna-san. Good morning!" Haru energetically said. "Kyoko-chan. Haru. Good morning." Tsuna replied. Then Ryohei came out of nowhere- "EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ahh, onii-chan. Hello." Kyoko said. "Onii-san?!" Tsuna was a bit startled by his scream. "G-good morning…" "Stop shouting turf top!" Gokudera screamed at Ryohei. "There's nothing wrong with shouting octopus head!" Ryohei screamed back and started to shout, "EXTREEEEEMMEE!!!!" with a very loud voice. Then people started to stare at Gokudera and Ryohei fight it out with each other. Then as Gokudera took out his dynamites, Tsuna was about to say something until Yamamoto calmed things down a bit. "Hey hey! Calm down Gokudera. Senpai." Tsuna comes in "Yeah. No need to fight over something like this." "If tenth say so, I'll stop." Gokudera calmly replied and put his dynamites away. Ryohei solemnly stopped and reflected though it never seems to work. Then they continued off to school.

"Ah. I have to go here. Bye!" Haru said as she left the group. They exchanged their goodbyes and Tsuna and co. continued on to school.

When they got to school, Ryohei, of course went to his class, and Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko go to their class until Tsuna accidently bumped into Hibari. "Ah. Sorry… " Tsuna apologized then- "Hiiiiieee! H-Hibari-san?!" Hibari isn't in a good mood, but then again was he ever in a good mood? "I'll bite you to death…" When Hibari says that it's never a good thing, oh no! He has his tonfas out and he is going to- *thwack* …The narrator always take the hit huh? "HIIIIIEEEEE!!!! H-hold up! Don't-!!" Gokudera jumped in front of Tsuna and shouted, "Hey! What's your problem?!" Yamamoto tried to calm Hibari down, "Hey Hibari, calm down. No need to get mad over it." However it doesn't work. Hibari was about to attack Tsuna, then the bell rang. "Hmph…" Hibari puts his tonfas down and walks away. "_What a relief._" Tsuna thought. Gokudera complained, "Tch… What is his problem anyways?" "Ahahaha!! Well…" Yamamoto loosely replied. "Are you okay, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asks. "Ahh… I'm fine…" Tsuna replied with sweat drops. Then they proceeded on to class.

* * *

*BRRRRRING* It's time for lunch! Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei went to the rooftop for lunch. As they were enjoying their lunch, so- "Gyahahahaha!!!" Lambo came?! "Hey Lambo, why did you come here?" "I'm gonna kill you dame Tsuna!" Lambo exclaimed. "Shut it stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted as Lambo took out his grenades. Then I-Pin came, "Lambo! Don't!" It turned into madness up there, so once again- "Who is making all this noise?" Hibari came and looked at Tsuna and co. and said, "I'll bite you to death…" Hibari was about to, once again, attack Tsuna and co. Then he glanced over and saw I-Pin. I-Pin then became love-struck and started the countdown. Then Tsuna became frantic and got I-Pin, and threw her up in the air. 3…2…1…*BOOOOM*Afterwards, Reborn popped out of nowhere and said, "Tsuna, take care of Hibari with your dying will." Tsuna, now scared with the sentence because he knows what happens next, replied "Ahhh! W-wait! Hold up a sec!" However, Hibari already left. There is no reason for the dying will bullet anymore. There was a moment of relief; however, Reborn looked like something's bothering him. *BRRRRRRING* Lunch period has ended and they're late. Tsuna and co. went back to class while Reborn and I-Pin took care of Lambo.

* * *

During the last thirty minutes of class, Tsuna was day dreaming. He was day dreaming about what he heard last night. "_Last night… What was that about? That light… The culprit is… What was he talking about? He sounded familiar…_" "..ey Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he waved his hand in front of Tsuna's face. Tsuna came back to his senses, cla- "Class ended." Gokudera said. "Tenth, is something wrong?" "Ahh… Nothing, just a bit tired." Tsuna looked troubled but no one seemed to notice. They exited the class room.

Yamamoto has baseball practice, Gokudera had to do something, Ryohei has boxing practice, and Haru was busy, so… It's was only Tsuna and Kyoko left walking home together. Well, Hana was there until about half way back home, therefore, Tsuna was a bit disappointed. As he continued the walk home, he bumped in to Gokudera. Not surprising. "Tenth, I was checking up on you because I saw some mysterious looking people, they look like they're trying to get you." "What!?" Tsuna exclaimed. Someone comes out and Gokudera gets his dynamites ready, but it was no enemy; it was Chrome. "Eh? Boss! Have you seen Ken and Chikusa?" "I haven't seen them." Tsuna said. Then some mafia goons popped out of nowhere and started to grab Chrome. "Gyaaa!" Chrome screamed. "Chrome!" Tsuna was about to get his X-Gloves and Gokudera got his dynamite ready.

"Kufufufu~ Who is bothering my kawaii Chrome?" "He's coming…" Tsuna said. "Wha-?" Gokudera is confused. Then Mukuro came from Chrome's trident as a real illusion. "Oya~ Is it you?" Mukuro says looking at the goon who has Chrome and uses his six paths of reincarnation on the guy. The guy passed out and more guys came trying to take Tsuna. "Tenth!!" Gokudera tried to save Tsuna but Yamamoto lend a hand and took the guys who were trying to attack Tsuna down. "Are you ok Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "Yamamoto… I am fine, thank you." Tsuna thanked. "Grrr… I could've saved him if you didn't come." Gokudera letting out his frustration on Yamamoto. "Ahahaha!! Well… !! Gokudera! Behind you!" "?!" Gokudera turned around to see a few guys tried to attack him then Hibari dived in and attacked them. "Is it you guys disturbing the peace of Namimori? I'll bite you guys to death…" Hibari solemnly said. Lambo came in, "Gyahahaha!! Lambo-san is here!!" He takes out his grenades and throws them around. Hibari and Mukuro met eye to eye, and started to fight each other and take out the attacking group of people. Lambo got hurt and jumped in to the ten year bazooka, "Oh dear oh dear…" Adult Lambo gets up and tries to defend himself. "Electrico Coronata!" Tsuna, troubled, said, "heeeee… What do I do?" "You die!" *BANG*Tsuna got shot in the head with a dying will bullet and he died regretting that he couldn't do anything to help out. Then- "REBOOOOORRRRRNNNNN!!!!!" It has been a while since we have seen that. "I will defeat these guys with my dying will!!!" Ryohei came right at that mom- "EXTREEEEEMMMEEEE!!!!" Then it became a Battle Royale with some random family and the Vongola.

* * *

After a long while… Everybody was knocked out and Vongola victory. Mukuro left right after it ended saying, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, don't ever involve Chrome in this…", Chrome collapsed and Ken and Chikusa came, took her, and left with Ken complaining. Hibari just left, Yamamoto has to get home, Gokudera was out cold because he just saw Bianchi walk right out the door, and Lambo went right back in to the Sawada house. Tsuna? He was frantically searching for something but what was it. "Hey Tsuna, what are you doing? Is it…?" Reborn questioned Tsuna. Tsuna is now worried. It turned out that he has really lost it. "No-good Tsuna! How could you have lost it?" Reborn said as he jumped kicked Tsuna in the back. "Ouch! …Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhh… What do I do now?!?!?!?" "Look for it." Reborn said with a bit of a mischievous smile. "I don't like the feeling of this… But I must do it anyways. Let's go look for it! Let's for the X-Gloves!" Reborn makes a grin. "Um.. What leads do we have..?" Tsuna questioned. "The thing that has been bothering you for while." Reborn answered. The only clue they have is the "dream" of last night. "Ahh… That? 'The culprit is someone close to you.' What is that about? Could it be…? Mom?!" "Let's see to find out." Reborn said as Tsuna is getting ready to run inside the house. "It will be a long search…" Reborn said as he looked towards the sky and followed Tsuna inside, looking at his Vongola ring.

The day when he lost his X-Gloves, is the day the great search began… 27 clues has now begun… Want to help?


	3. Chapter 2 Misinterpreted Conception

**((Note: This chapter was kinda slow but there were some spelling mistakes I can't quite find now... Anyways, please spot them out for me if you can or want to and enjoy~ PLEASE REVIEW THIS if you can. I don't stress about this enough. Haha! there's something a little different about this chapter, can you see it?****))**

Judging from the clue… Maybe my mom does have it. Or is it one of Reborn's schemes? ... I went to ask my mom. "Gloves? …Oh, they are hanging outside."

I went outside and found some look alike gloves. "What? These aren't the X-Gloves!" While holding the glove, a piece of paper fell out of the gloves and I picked it up. The paper says, "It jumped over the moon but this one can't go to great heights." Then my mom shouted, "Dinner time!"

I went to eat dinner wondering about what the riddle. _Just what does that riddle mean? _… I'm gonna do my homework after dinner…

This isn't helping. It was distracting me from homework, but I managed to get it done. It was late when I finished, so I got myself ready for bed. While I was sleeping not only did the riddle kept me up, but I heard someone talking to me. I wonder who it was. Was it Reborn? No, this voice sounds familiar.

"This one is way more annoying than all of them combined… Re-" the voice said. I can't quite catch the rest when I fell asleep but what does that mean? The following morning, I woke up feeling very tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. With the need to sleep, Reborn kicked me and told me to, "Hurry up! I know you want to sleep but it's time for school."

"Reborn, how many times did I tell you not to read my mind?"

"You're troubled by that riddle right?" I can't say no to that. It really has been bothering me. Then again, I was either going to get killed or be late for school. Out of those two choices, I choose to be late. So I got rushed out to school again by Reborn. Going back to yesterday, "I'm going to be late!" And I start running to school.

Along the way, I saw Gokudera and Yamamoto, also late today, so we all ran to school. We got to school right before the bell rang, but we saw Hibari-san standing at the front door with intent to bite us to death. I blurted out, "Hiiiiee! H-Hibari-san!" It's becoming an automatic reflex for me.

Hibari was getting ready to bite me to death, but then Gokudera dragged me away and Yamamoto tried to ease Hibari up. Then we rushed off to class, "LATE!" the teacher said and gave us a long lecture which about half of it didn't really apply to us or the topic. During class, the riddle kept getting into my mind, probably because we're learning about outer space. It was distracting me from class. When it was lunch time…

Gokudera asked, "Tenth are you ok? You look like something's bothering you."

"I'm ok Gokudera-kun." I replied. Yamamoto picked up a piece of paper and said, "Is this yours Tsuna?"

"Ah, it is. I must've dropped it." Gokudera snatched the piece of paper and said, "What is this? A riddle? … Hmmm…" Gokudera sat there for a minute then he asked me, "Tenth, do you have any other hints pertaining the riddle."

"Uhhh… Well… Something about being really annoying."

Gokudera thought a bit more and then his face turned pale, "No way…"

"G-Gokudera-kun, what did you find out?"

"Stupid cow…"

"Eh? Stupid… Lambo?"

"Eh? Lambo?"

"Yes…"

"As expected of Gokudera! Hahaha!" Yamamoto heartily laughs like he always does.

"But how is it Lambo?" Tsuna is indeed curious as to how he was even able to deduce that. Maybe Reborn knew the answer all along and didn't tell him. Maybe it is his doing…

"You know the story of the cow that jumped over the moon?" No one spoke so Gokudera continued, "Well, Lambo doesn't seem like the one who would go great heights and that fact that he wears that annoying cow suit… And shouts…"

Then there was a single sound of, "O—oh."

I didn't even know why it was Lambo at first. But knowing him, there is the possibility. So we all decided to look for Lambo after school.

When we were walking home, we saw Chrome. Then we saw Lambo asking Chrome for candy. Chrome seemed hesitant. We ran over, "Lambo! That's bad!" I turned to Chrome and apologized, "GWAAAH! Lambo wants candy!"

"Shut your mouth stupid cow!"

"Lambo calm down. I'll play catch with you if you do."

Lambo stopped crying right when he heard words of play, "Really?"

Tsuna just watched them, "Let's go everyone!" Gokudera and Yamamoto, carrying Lambo, went ahead. When I was about to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder, "U-um Boss… This… P-please give it to Lambo…" Chrome held out a lollipop.

I nodded, "I will. Thank you Chrome." I made a smile of thanks. Chrome blushed and made a smile then bowed and left, "Bye Chrome!" Chrome turned around and nodded.

"Hey! Tsuna!"

"Coming!" Then the four of us continued home. We started to ask Lambo if he saw some gloves.

"Huh? What glove? I didn't see any." My mom came in with some snacks, "Ah? You didn't find them yet Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah and it doesn't seem like Lambo knows…"

"For all I know, the cow could be lying."

"Lambo, mama will give you a lollipop if you tell these boys the truth."

"Yay! Lollipop!" My mom gave Lambo the lollipop then we asked him again.

"I know where it is."

"Please show us Lambo." Then Lambo started to lead the way.

We started near the park then to the bridge then to other places, we found nothing. It seemed like Lambo was having fun though. After the long trip around the neighborhood, we ended up back home again, in the backyard.

"Lambo, are you sure it's here?"

"What's here?" Gokudera picked him up and gave him a scolding, "Stupid cow! Don't tell us you know something when you don't know it at all!"

"Let go of me Stupidera!" Lambo started to cry.

"Calm down Gokudera."

Then I-Pin came up to me and pulled on my pants, "Huh? What is it I-Pin?" She held out a piece of paper, "For Tsuna-san!" I took the piece of paper and read it.

"Thank you I-Pin!" I-Pin made a polite bow and Lambo was causing some mischief, "Lambo-san, bad!"

"Dinner time!" Then Lambo and I-pin ran inside. My mother walked out.

"Tsu-kun dinner. Your friends can stay for dinner too."

"Don't mind if I do!"

"I'll definitely stay since I have nothing to eat at home."

Then we all went to eat dinner and the day ended the same way it always does. I made my farewells to Gokudera and Yamamoto as they left my house. Then I putted my hand in my pocket, "Eh?"

Then I took out a piece of paper, "Ah! I almost forgot." I looked over the paper and it had a strange mark on it then I turned it around, "Shall this piece you hold be the thing that will hold the rest together. There will be two answers that seem different but mean the same thing." I leaned closer to the paper, I can't believe it, "There's more to it?"

What a jaw dropping moment indeed.

It may or may not be continued…


End file.
